


more than diamonds / more than gold

by unnohrian (cuddlebros)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbian Sex, Reader-Insert, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlebros/pseuds/unnohrian
Summary: There's something Charlotte loves just as much as diamonds, as much as gold—being able to play the entitled noble with you, who is only too willing to serve.





	more than diamonds / more than gold

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte calls reader 'worm', 'slut', 'little mouse' and 'whore', because that's the kind of dirty talk reader gets off on. Reader refers to Charlotte as 'milady', 'my lady', and 'my queen'.

When Charlotte returns to your quarters, you can tell the evening had taken a toll on her. She gestures to you to raise off your shared bed and help her with her gown—a beautiful thing of pale blue, with a whaleboned corset top and flowing silk skirts—and you are only too quick to comply.

Earlier, you had helped tie the laces and ribbons of this corset so tight you thought you might’ve hurt her, but she had insisted you try and get it tighter. It’s a relief to feel her breathe a little deeper with each rung you unlace.

“How was it?”

“Urgh! My tits were so close to my chin I couldn’t look down—but you’dve thought they were by my eyes with the amount of time those nobles spent talking to them. And it looks like I’m only gonna be able to get some cash out of a couple of them, and even _that_ doesn’t feel worth it!”

“Well, you’re home now, sweetie.” You undo the final tie of lace, and your fingers immediately make their way to Charlotte’s shoulders to sink into the skin there. Under your massage, the knots of muscle that had formed in the past few hours relax, and her posture deflates. A quick kiss to her shoulder, and you let her get up to disrobe fully. “You’re in control here. Anything I can do to ease your frustration?”

Charlotte lets her dress fall away, and steps into your space, naked, with a grin on her face.

“Think I wanna fuck your brains out, baby. You up for it tonight? I’m not feeling gentle.”

You almost ask when she’s ever feeling gentle, but hold your tongue. You don’t feel like dealing with a punishment on top of whatever she was already thinking of.

“Do what you want with me, My Lady.”

She needs no more encouragement than that.

Her eyes take on their fearsome gaze, a gaze that makes you just as scared as it does make you wet. Were you to see her on the battlefield, you think, you would throw yourself at her feet if she looked at you like that—you’re not far from doing it now, either.

“Oh, don’t worry. I plan on it.”

The second you break eye contact with her, she has you turned around, both wrists in one of her hands. Her grip is bruising, but that just makes you grin—you _love_ seeing the marks she gives you as they develop the next day. She’s rough in that delicious way that makes the hairs on your arms stand up, a way that’s gentle at the same time. She’ll bend you— _b_ _y gods_ will she bend you—but she has the restraint to never come near to breaking you.

“So pliable, little worm,” she mutters in your ear. She pushes you, holding you the whole time, forcing you forward until you’re bending over the bed, folded in half. Her hands are quick as she forces your bottoms down, sometimes catching the skin of your inner thighs with her nails. Once you've stepped out of the puddle of clothes below you, she runs a finger through your lips. “Hm, and so eager, too! Wet already, that didn’t take long, did it?”

“All for you, milady.”

“Heh. Sure is. Lie on the bed, arms above your head, crossed. Understand?”

“Yes, milady”

She stands back and watches as you position yourself on the bed, tongue sticking out in that signature way—that cheeky, predatory way that says she has a plan for you. You hear her fiddle around with something in one of your drawers, but when she comes back into your field of view, she appears to be empty handed. She straddles your body in one swift motion, as if she were mounting a horse.

“Ah… already, your skin is so warm…” Her hands trail down your chest, taking time to squeeze your breasts, and massage your nipples into hardness between her thumbs and forefingers. When they’re hard, she squeezes them harder, almost painfully—not even your muted yelp convinces her to let them go. “And so responsive. You like it when it hurts though, don’t you, dirty girl?”

“Y-yes, my lady,” you reply through gritted teeth.

“Can’t let you have all the fun, can I?” From her seat on your stomach, she moves up your body until you can feel the heat of her cunt on your chin. She takes hold of your wrists once more, using the leverage to rock a little on your face, leaving patches of wetness in her wake. “Use that tongue on me, whore. You’re not done until I say you’re done, got it?”

“Of course, my lady.”

Your mouth is soon to become home to her pussy, her muscled thighs either side of your head. Looking up, you can see that ferocious gaze in her eyes still, and gods… to see her so lost in lust is incredible. Her hair is so perfectly manicured, blonde curls falling so delicately besides her face—it’s such a stark contrast to the way she’s aggressively riding your mouth.

Your tongue switches from licking flat, broad strokes against her labia to trying to make its way into her hole, wriggling through the tight muscle until it’s through. Rough, axe-calloused fingers roughly grip at your hair, pulling you further and further into her mound until she’s all you can see, feel, smell.

“Mmh, such a talented little mouth. Don’t know why I ever let you speak, not when your true calling is clearly buried in pussy…” You mouth being otherwise occupied, you rub your nose against her clit in answer. “Yeah, knew you’d like that. Like the idea of always being under me, where you belong.”

Though they itch to massage her tits, your hands stay dutifully within her hold on the pillows above your head. She doesn’t appreciate initiative, not when she's like this—she wants obedience, subservience over anything. It’s something you can totally give her.

Her hips buck away from you, and though you try to chase them in confusion, her hands keep you where you are. “You stay there. Move a muscle and I’ll know about it, understand?”

“I understand, my queen.”

Her thighs roll back to rest on your calves, and you can just about see her picking something up off of the blanket that covers your bed. It’s long, polished wood, smooth enough to shine in the candlelight of your room. Slightly curved, too… it almost looks like…

“Yeah, worm. This thing’s gonna go right in you—and me. And you’re gonna work just as hard to fuck me as I am to fuck you, you got that?”

You nod, and she accepts it.

It’s a shock to you when Charlotte rubs the fake cock against your outer lips, the coldness against your clit making you shiver. Of course, she teases you with the end, pushing a little inside of you before pulling it out—just as cruel as it is kind.

When she’s satisfied that enough of your wetness is coating the shaft, she sits up, pushing one end into herself, quickly and without show. But with the end that’s destined for you, she takes a little time; continuing to tease your clit with the end until she finally encourages one end into you in earnest. It’s enough to make you moan, after so long being untouched, and _that_ is enough to make her laugh at you.

“Mmh, so needy, little whore. You’re going to love what I have for you next.”

With the strength that you’ve come to love, she hauls one of your legs effortlessly onto her shoulder, resting it beside her neck. One of her legs slides into the space left behind, resting right beside one of your ass cheeks. You’re pretty sure she called this position ‘scissoring’ last time you asked her, but at the moment, you don’t care if you’re wrong as long as she keeps you in it.

A rock of her hips drives the end of the wooden length further into the both of you, far enough that your cunts end up meeting. She rides you hard, and you make sure to try and use your hips to ride her just as hard. You’re so full, every movement makes you whimper a little more.

Looking up, you see her grinning down at you, though a little less intense than she had been earlier. She even bends down to kiss you, viciously, teeth pulling at your lips, a clash of mouths that you will always lose.

Eventually, her pace loses its rhythm. Looking at where you join, you see yourselves dissolve into a frantic rutting, trying desperately to fuck each other deeper, make your clits rub again, chasing your release—though you know you won’t be coming until she says it’s okay. But that’s fine; you’d happily watch her come apart hundreds of times above you, even if she wouldn’t let you finish alongside her.

But she's clearly got the night out of her system by now. You were expecting some choking and a little rough housing if you were honest, but the crease between her brows has flattened out, and warmth has crept back into her gaze. She’s determinedly rutting into your hips still, though, so you make the bold move of wriggling one of your hands out of her hold, moving it down to start rubbing at her clit, because by  _gods_ you wanted to watch her come.

And she does. A few rubs of her clit in that circular pattern she loves and she cums with a grunt, eyes squeezed shut. A flood of warmth and liquid makes its way onto your skin, trailing down from where she clenches against the shaft.

“That was a naughty move, little mouse. But thanks, I guess.” She holds the dildo between you, pulling herself off of it while leaving one end in you. “You wanna cum, dirty girl?”

“Please, my lady, please,” you whine, wiggling your hips towards her.

She doesn’t even bother to answer you verbally, instead situating herself so that she can lick at you while still fucking you with the shaft in her hands. It doesn’t take long, not with her talented tongue and punishing pace, for your back to be arching off the bed, a shout of her name on your lips.

When your back hits the bed again, she’s kind, pulling out of you without forcing you through a few further rounds of overstimulation. Now when she crawls up your body, it’s to give you a loving kiss; a thankful one.

“I wasn’t too mean to you, was I? I had… _a lot_ of opinions after tonight.”

You press an answering, chaste kiss to her lips, pulling away when hers try to chase yours. “Nah. I know you love me.”

“Oh, do you now?”

“Mmh hm. 'Cause we share a bed every night, even though I can’t give you anything more than my heart.”

“Which is more precious than any jewel, by my count. But,” she sighs, “sadly I can’t sell it.” She turns to you to make sure you know she’s teasing, and you punch her gently in the arm. “But seriously. I love you. Those things I say—”

“—are all the things you can’t say when you’re out there trying to charm the nobility, I know, baby. And _you_ know that I like that. It’s my kind of dirty talk, Charlotte. I wouldn’t say it was fine if it wasn’t.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

“But if you’re still feeling guilty, you wanna take a dip in the hot springs together later? Y’know, after I can feel my legs?”

“I’ll carry you if I have to,” she says, nuzzling into your neck with her nose.

“My berserker knight in shining armour…”

She snorts. “Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I've managed to go from 'I can't write smut' to 'smut is literally all I can write' which, y'know. That's how it goes, I guess?
> 
> If you want to know what I was going for IRT the nature of Charlotte and readers relationship, it's that they're totally in love, and because of this, reader chooses to support Charlotte going out to scam the rich, because she knows it's for her family. Charlotte always comes back to reader, who helps support Charlotte's family with whatever she makes as well. They support each other, and they often use sex as a way for Charlotte to decompress: she gets to take all of her frustrations out on the reader, who laps it up.
> 
> A big, big thank you to Anon on tumblr for suggesting some Fire Emblem ladies who weren't Camilla! (Seriously, this fic wouldn't have been written if you hadn't sent me those messages!) I love Charlotte a lot, she's awesome, and I'm glad to write something for her! I think I might even write something non-NSFW for her sometime, if I can ever think of a plot!
> 
> If you're interested in leaving suggestions for me, my inbox is open at cuddlebros.tumblr.com for anonymous (and not!) messages! As always, criticsm is welcome; I literally don't know what I'm doing. (And because of that, this fic is liable to multiple edits.)


End file.
